


Respect

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, M/M, One Shot, Punishment, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Harry refuses Cormac a place on the Quidditch team. McLaggen  doesn't like that at all.





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JedaKnight27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedaKnight27/gifts).

> Thank you JedaKnight27 for the request. I know this is a long time coming and it isn't exactly what you asked for AND it's quite short (sorry, it is what it is). Maybe it'll lead to greater things one day. For now, hope you enjoy.

“Ah, Potter, must’ve fallen asleep, I was waiting for you to come back. Saw them taking Weasley up to the hospital wing, looked like he wouldn’t be fit for the match.” McLaggen’s hulking form advanced, silhouetted by the firelight. Harry was tired and confused and, in that moment, he hated Cormac for his idiocy. Couldn’t he see that Harry wouldn’t want to talk quidditch now?

“Sorry, McLaggen, but I’m going to go with someone else. You’re not a good fit for my team.”

Harry stalked past the older boy. He was half-way to the stairs when a crashing blow hit him from behind. Harry, so shocked by what had happened, didn’t even cry out. He heard a whispered _muffliato _before McLaggen spoke to him.

“You don’t get it, Potter. It wasn’t a request. I’m keeper, I’m-“ Harry leapt suddenly, drawing his wand to face McLaggen. But Cormac must have been expecting it. Harry’s arm was caught in a vice-like grip, the wand wrenched from it and tossed away. “You little shit,” McLaggen was very close to him, hot breath on his face, “I’m going to teach you some respect.” McLaggen’s large, strong hands worked their way beneath Harry’s robes, ripping them away. Next followed his shirt. Harry’s smallish, lithe body was revealed. “You really might be a bitch, Potter,” laughed Cormac, “let’s see if you’ve got a little pussy to match your sissy body.” His fingers slipped inside Harry’s trousers. Harry gasped in anguish as the unwelcome hand gripped his cock tight. “How cute!” whispered McLaggen, “I’m gonna show you a good time, Potter.” He jerked Harry’s dick with horrible force. The hand suddenly parted with his flesh and ripped away his trousers and underwear. Harry was left naked, lying in a pool of his clothing. “Up.” He was ordered. Still dazed from the blows he had received, Harry blanked. He was pulled up and then slammed into a side-table, his face pressed against the wood, his rear horrible exposed. Cormac’s breath was in his ear again, “Since your head can’t take a fucking order, bitch, I’m going to have to teach it to your pretty little arse instead.” Harry heard the sound of a zip and belt being loosened. He heard McLaggen spit and grunt. He craned around to see Cormac, his massive cock exposed and held in a tight fist. As he stared, McLaggen rubbed his own saliva into his throbbing erection, lubing himself up. Harry staggered away but the other smashed him back into place. Through the cloud of the blow to the head, Harry felt a tight hand at the back of his neck. Then he felt the head of the other boy’s cock between his cheeks. He gasped as McLaggen began to push hard at his arsehole. Cormac spat again and slipped a little into Harry’s tight sphincter. “Tell me to do it, Potter. Tell me to fuck you.”

“Go fuck yourself…” Gasped Harry.

McLaggen grunted in anger. His hand clutched suddenly at Harry’s balls. “Tell me… to do it… or else I’ll rip these off.”

“F- fuck me… please.” Harry moaned. His balls were released but suddenly he was moving, being dragged from the table and into the air. He was held by McLaggen, now sitting in the armchair, on the very tip of Cormac’s dick, before the keeper pushed down. Harry’s hole was slowly forced onto McLaggen’s huge cock. He moaned in terror as Cormac lifted him again before pulling him down harder, shoving himself up to meet Harry’s arse. He bounced the younger boy on his dick mercilessly. Cormac’s inflated ballsack slapped Harry’s own, covered in McLaggen’s precum. He forced himself in, further and further until Harry was full to bursting. He banged Harry’s limit repeatedly and took hold of his cock. He wanked Harry hard, thumbing his head as he pummelled his arse. He forced the seeker over the edge. Harry’s cock spasmed in the other boy’s hand, squirting his load onto the floor. Cormac dropped Harry in his own cum before rising. He lifted Harry by the head and forced his cock down his throat. He face-fucked him for a second before he too came. McLaggen sprayed himself down Harry’s throat and across his face before dropping him and walking away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for training, Potter.” He called, as he climbed the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I do love to hear feedback and/or discuss with people. I try to answer every comment where possible. See you soon!  
-H


End file.
